The Lost Hybrid
by ChishioKuroRosa
Summary: Crimson BlackRose was experimented on by Umbrella, but was saved by Wesker. She is fourteen when she is adopted by him as his little sister. She is the perfect hybrid of all of the viruses. She has bonded to them on a much deeper level than Alice. She had bonded to them by her very DNA.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Resident Evil! I only own Crimson and the plot. If i did own it, Wesker would be a good person and with Chris.

Prologue

Wesker sighed as a small child no older than eight ran around a room, laughing at the scientists. She had just sent some of them into a panic by using her powers to transform into a creature, but had stopped after they had stopped her powers from working and she was now running around. HE turned to a scientist and asked for her progress. "She has shown to be able to control her ability to shapeshift, but that's about it sir. Her other powers are highly unstable and unless we find someone like her, she will never be able to control her powers." The man said, making Wesker sigh once more.

A few years passed like that. Wesker would visit the small child and he would ask for her progress. One day he visited to total chaos. He turned to a worker and raised an eyebrow. "SIR! The child has escaped! We are unable to find her!" The worker said, panicking. Wesker sighed and rubbed his temples. The worker tensed, expecting to be punished. He was not disappointed. He was grabbed by the throat by Wesker and slammed into the wall.

"How is it that she was unable to escape? I was the one to place all of those security types installed into the doorway and exits." Wesker snapped, irritation evident in his voice. He then heard laughter and turned. A fourteen year old girl was laughing as she kept evading the workers. She had indeed escaped. Wesker let go of the man and turned to her. "Little one, it is time to go back into your room." Wesker said.

She turned to Wesker and giggled. "Neh, why should I when all they do is experiment on me all day. Did you know that when you crush a skull with your bear hands, it makes a sort of squishy sound? OH! And did you know that when you're ten times heavier than humans, squishing them makes a splat sound?" She asked and giggled as she twirled. She then stopped laughing and smiling, even twirling stopped. She turned to Wesker and said, "I am not going to be experimented on anymore. They have done this all of my life!"

Wesker raised an eyebrow. He had not given an order for her to be experimented on. He turned to see the head scientist trying to escape. He stopped the man and grabbed ahold of his throat. "I did not authorize experimentation. She was to be raised to control her powers, not be a testing lab rat!" Wesker snarled and broke the man's neck, earning a giggle from the girl. "What is your name little one? Also, we are leaving here. You will live with me from now on." Wesker said with an impatient snort of disapproval in his tone.

The girl stopped giggling and stared at him intently. She then giggled again and disappeared. He didn't panic though as a weight settled onto his back. "Don't have a real name. I call myself Crimson BlackRose though! Mainly because I heard that black roses were gorgeous and I love the color of blood and crimson was the closest I was gonna get. Hate the name Scarlet for some reason. Don't know why, but I do." Crimson said with a giggled.

Hours passed and Crimson was settled into her new home with Wesker. She noticed that he was like her in a way and so she was able to help him control the virus in him. At the moment though, she was dress up into a Lolita gothic dress that was red and black. Her almost black dark garnet hair was done up in a simple but elegant ponytail. Her gold on black eyes, which were a genetic birth defect, had some black eyeshadow on the eyelids. Her lips had some dark ruby red lipstick on and she wore thigh high boots that were the same design as her dress. She was sitting on Wesker's lap, purring as she cuddled up to her new big brother figure.

Wesker chuckled, then pet her hair as she fell asleep. He looked up as his lover, Chris Redfield, walked in. They were forced to pretend that they despised each other, but it wasn't true. He had met the man years ago and they had gotten together after three years of knowing each other. "Only you would bring a stray home. How is she?" Chris asked with a smirk as he walked forward. He brought his lips down onto Wesker's and lightly kissed him.

"She's good. Calmer now that she is no longer in that lab. We should probably get to bed." Wesker said and got up. He put Crimson into her room and bed, then went to his room and went to bed with Chris climbing in after him. Soon enough, they were closely cuddling and asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Crimson sighed as she leaned back and let out a small giggle as she started to spin the chair she was in. She was now sixteen and she was still as childish as ever. She heard a small crash and immediately quieted. She held still and listened as a cursing was heard. A year and a half ago, Chris was forced to go onto a mission that lost him his partner, and them Wesker. She looked up and watched as Chris walked in, covered in blood. "Chris? Are you alright?" Crimson asked with concern.

"Huh? Oh yea. I'm okay. No need to worry. Anyways, I have a new mission and thought you might want to come with. I know that it isn't proper protocol to take a technically civilian, but I trust you to be able to do massive damage to the enemy." Chris said and got an excited nod. "Good. We leave tomorrow." Chris said with a smirk.

The next few days passed in a blur to Crimson and soon they were meeting with a woman named Sheva. Once they got there, Sheva saw Crimson and raised an eyebrow. "Is she supposed to be here? She is a kid." Sheva asked, making the sixteen year old wearing Lolita gothic clothing bristle. "Is she okay?" Sheva then asked as Crimson stormed away, standing a few feet away, and glaring at the locals beating on a bag.

Crimson could smell the blood and death in the air. It was sickening and all she wanted to do was let out her powers and kill all of the locals in the area. Of course she was not allowed to do that, but she could think it all she wanted to. She vaguely heard a soft gasp and looked around and saw Sheva's horrified expression. She decided to listen in and heard, "…a civilian! What were you thinking?!" This was Sheva speaking.

"I was thinking that I trust her with my life and that she is able to do massive damage to the enemies. Look, the reason I came here was to find if a rumor of some people we care deeply for were actually alive or not. I did come here to also apprehend the person named Irving, but I mostly did it to find these people if they were truly alive or not." Chris said with finality in his voice.

"Whatever. We should probably get going. Also, I think your friend is listening in on our conversation." Sheva said as Crimson walked closer. She was not very surprised that the woman had figured out that she was listening in, since she had made it quite clear that she was.

"Of course she was. You didn't think she was going to not listen in did you? She has always done that, even when it was classified information. She is a little trickster too, so if there is an enemy that seems weird, it is probably because she confused it." Chris said with a snort of amusement. He saw Crimson's look of pure innocence and wasn't fooled for even a second. He just gave her that look that told her he wasn't falling for it.

Soon, they were going through an area that had a foreboding feeling to it. Crimson was tensed up and looking around, sniffing the air openly, completely confusing Sheva. She tilted her head to the side and listened in. Soon enough, they were running form a ton of enemies. She yelped when one decided to be a douche and throw an axe at her. "GAH! I didn't AXE for this to happen!" Crimson yelped, and then laughed as she kept on running. She of course got Chris to face palm at the seriously bad pun she made.

"Does she always do this?" Sheva asked as she dodged as well. She got a nod from Chris as they finally got to safety and slammed the door closed. Sheva watched as Crimson panted then fell to the floor giggling up a storm. "Is she going to be alright?" Sheva asked with a raised eyebrow as Chris just shook his head in amusement.

"Yea, she's ok. She just isn't all there in the head. You'll get used to her insanity. It's only when she gets serious that we will have to be careful, as that means that she will use a gift she was born with." Chris said with a small smile. He chuckled then walked over to his and Wesker's adoptive daughter and picked her up. He knew that the way she was at the moment, she would be unable to walk until she calmed down.

Crimson finally calmed down enough to walk, but the occasional giggle escaped her. Soon, they were at a furnace place and Chris picked up a key. They then backtracked a little and encountered a BOW thing. Crimson stood in front of her adoptive papa and glared at the BOW. "Touch them and I will rip you to shreds!" Crimson snarled, making the BOW stop and consider its actions. Crimson knew that the BOW's actually had a fair amount of intelligence, but went by their new instincts. She also knew that it could tell what she was and was struggling to comprehend her order. Of course, Sheva being Sheva, shot the thing, causing them to have to run.

Chris ordered Sheva to the control panels and he got to the opening of the furnace and waited. He watched as Crimson leapt onto the fence thing and disappeared. She would reappear if they were in severe danger. He watched as it got close and he shot the explosive thing. He then had it chase him into the furnace and got to the other end. He shouted for Sheva to turn it on and got out of there. Soon enough, it was dead and they continued on.

Crimson looked back and blinked. She could have sworn that there was someone there. It was her imagination she guessed, but she could have sworn her daddy was there, She grumbled then followed Sheva and Chris.

At an unknown location, a blonde man with red eyes sat in a chair and was watching the progress of his lover and adoptive child. Not that he remembered them. The fall had caused him to lose his memories, or at least most, and now he was trying to spread Uroboros. A woman walked in and gave Wesker a shot that contained a serum that controlled his Tyrant virus. He leaned backwards in the chair and watched the two. He let out a soft chuckled and murmured, "Soon. Soon this world will be cleansed and only those chosen by Uroboros will be in this world." After that, he turned away from the monitor and walked out the door. On the monitor, Crimson glanced up and the last thing that showed was a tentacle thing destroying the camera.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Crimson looked at the destroyed camera with narrowed eyes as she let her tentacle disperse. Her eyes were the same as she fixed up her almost black dark garnet hair back into a ponytail. She continued and caught up to Chris and Sheva without them figuring out that she had stopped. They were at a two story building now and they busted in, startling Irvin. Crimson had her gift at the ready, but knew not to use it unless absolutely necessary. She blinked when someone came in and dropped a smoke grenade. She quickly covered her nose and mouth and crouched, coughing as some had gotten into her mouth. She gagged as the smoke dispersed.

Sheva gave Crimson a worried look as she gagged. "Are you going to be ok?" Sheva asked as she crouched next to Crimson and rubbed her back. Crimson's ears caught some noise and she shoved both Sheva and Chris to the floor. She was almost shot, but she ducked in time and panted.

She snarled, not thinking as she got to the other wall, crouched, then ran at the window and launched herself out of it. She landed, then rushed for the enemies. She got to the one on the machine gun and slammed a boot into his head, causing it to explode. Her eyes glowed a bloody red as she examined the enemies. She started to slaughter them as she waited for Sheva and Chris to get out and help her.

Sheva looked at Chris with disbelief as they got up and ran outside. They found an okay Crimson that was covered in blood and making a disgusted face. Sheva then watched as a Majini move, so she got out her gun and shot the fucker. She heard a snort then giggling and gave the younger female a weary look.

Crimson threw her head back and laughed. She just kept laughing even as she doubled over and held her stomach. Her laughing then turned to sobs and she was hugged by Chris. She finally calmed down, but was carried by Chris as they stopped in the building. They would stay there for the night. Crimson slept throughout the night, not waking up until the sun hit her eyelids. She groaned then got up and yawned. She looked at herself and sneered. He went downstairs and found a bathroom, so she took a shower and got out a different dress. Though this time she wore it down to her thighs with leggings on. She had multiple types of blades and guns. She walked back out and back to Chris and Sheva then woke the two humans up.

Chris grunted as he got up then saw Crimson and sighed with relief. He was always worried whenever she went off the deep end and ended up knocked out. Her mind wasn't exactly the safest place for anything and it was beyond shattered, but she still functioned okay. She was looking around, and then found a gun which was given to Sheva since he had the Shotgun. He stretched then helped Sheva up.

As they walked, they encountered more enemies, but they finally managed to get through them all. Unfortunately, they encountered some weird bug thing. Crimson cussed as she dodged the damned thing and glared. She then looked it in the eyes and it stopped. It was like time had no meaning as they stared in each other's eyes. She twitched and one second she was standing and the next, she was behind the creature and it was on the ground screeching as it died. She heard a gasp and a question, but she wasn't paying all that much attention if she had to be honest. She flicked the blood off of her hands and walked over to Chris. "I'm done. I don't think that this is normal, Chris. I think that someone is watching us and setting these things up. Would it honestly surprise you if this was true?" Crimson said with a twitch of her fingers.

Some days passed and they were getting closer to finding out if Jill was truly alive or not. At the moment, they were going through some weird ass puzzles. Crimson dodged one of the lasers and glared at Sheva, whom looked at her apologetically. She fixed the last mirror and they went to the elevator. Thankfully, that had been the last floor. They got into a big room and there was Wesker with a woman. Crimson blinked, shock coursing through her body. "I will deal with Wesker. You two deal with Jill. I am the only one at the moment able to keep up with him." Crimson ordered and Chris nodded.

Wesker glared at the girl that sounded like she knew what he was and what powers he had. "Seven minutes. That's all the time I have to play with you." Wesker said and leapt down. He faced Crimson and saw her tense, getting ready to fight him. "Why don't you let them help you, child?" Wesker sneered, getting a soft chuckled.

"Because then they would get harmed. I am saying fuck it and letting out my gift! I am known as Crimson BlackRose, the Uroboros! I am the mother of all of the viruses! Do you honestly think that your Tyrant Virus will help you Wesker?" Crimson asked as she let her virus burst out, showing off tentacles that caressed her body as they moved. She could see the shock on Wesker's face as she moved to attack the man.

Sheva saw what happened and she heard what Crimson exclaimed. "Is what she said true Chris? And did you know?" Sheva asked as she dodged all of Jull's attacks. She shoved herself to the side an rolled, then kicked Jill in the stomach, trying hard to not bring out her gun and shoot the woman in the head. That would not end well, plus he was trying to keep the woman alive.

Chris watched as Sheva was shocked then dodged as well, and then got slammed back by Jill. HE coughed then nodded. "Yes, I did know. She was born like this though. Her virus was born into her body naturally. BOW's don't attack her because they know that she is the reason that they have their virus. There is a reason I agreed to her fighting that damned stubborn ass man." Chris said, though the last part was said with a smirk and a fond smile. This confused Sheva, since she thought that he despised Wesker.

Seven minutes passed quickly, but in the end, Crimson won and tied Wesker up as Chris and Sheva got that devise off of Jill. Crimson was touching Wesker's head and bringing back his lost memories. She was shoved away though when he screamed in pain and she groaned as her poor sensitive ears were assaulted. "Ugh! Make the noise stop!" Crimson groaned as she was helped up. Her virus was back in her body and she was injured but it wasn't too bad.

There was a soft groan as Wesker lost consciousness. He laid there, not moving, but his breathing was soft and even. Crimson seriously hoped that she had done the correct thing in bringing his memories back, since it was a delicate process and it could possibly break the man she saw as an adopted father. She sighed then leaned back, cracking her neck and getting the kinks out of her neck.

Sheva was looking at Crimson with some suspicion, but she would keep it to herself, as to not irritate Chris or Crimson. She could tell that both Crimson and Chris were close, but she was also confused. How had Chris kept Crimson hidden form the world? Hell how had he hidden her from BSAA? That should have been almost impossible to do, as they had the equipment meant to find beings like her, didn't they?

Crimson looked right back at Sheva, and then grunted softly. Using her virus, or gift as Chris called it, sometimes took a lot out of her. Especially against a person as strong as her adoptive father. She sighed then turned and looked at the unconscious man lying down next to her. She groaned once more and rubbed her ears. That scream had hurt her ears more than she was willing to admit.

A groan reached their ears and Crimson shot up, her exhaustion disappearing almost instantaneously. She looked to see that Wesker was waking up. His eyes scrunched up then slowly opened. The first thing he saw was the ceiling of the cave, then looked around and saw Chris, Sheva, and finally Crimson. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He then closed his eyes and fell back into unconsciousness.


End file.
